The present invention relates to hair driers, and relates more particularly to such a hair drier which can be controlled to spray a mist of fine drops of water for moistening the hair.
A regular hair drier, as shown in FIG. 1, is generally comprised of a barrel, an electric heater mounted inside the barrel, and an air fan disposed behind the electric heater and controlled by a switch to cause a current of air toward the electric heater. When using this structure of hair drier to dry the hair, the hair tends to be damaged by hot air if it is not properly moistened.